sas3guidefandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Free Skills These skills are earned by ranking up as you progress through the game. Some of these are more useful then others but all of them can help out your game significantly. Radar Scanner (Level 3) Adds a map that tracks zombies, allies, and crates. This is a really useful skill to have and if you use it well it can keep you alive. Its in the top-right of the game screen, white arrows are allies/yourself, red dots are enemy's/targets, the yellow flashing dots are Random Boxes, containing guns, money or grenades, and the blue lines are the Barricades. Laser Sights (Level 10) Adds a Red Dot sight to help shoot zombies. Useful if you can't see your cross-hair and need to know where your shooting, but has glitches and faults in parts of maps. Fast Reload SMGs (Level 12) Simply faster realod time for SMGs. This isn't very noticeable but is still a good thing to have. Better to have a 1/2 second reload then a 1 second reload right? Fast Reload Pistols (Level 16) Simply faster reload time for Pistols. The usual pistol reload time is 2-3 seconds, and now your hands are a blur as your mag changes in 1/2 the time which means more time firing at zombies. Fast Reload Shotguns (Level 18) Simply faster reload time for Shotguns. Useful for shotguns because they don't reload 1 round at a time, they reload as a whole mag- reload time is still quite high, so be careful you don't get stuck in a corner. Fast Reload Assault Rifles (Level 21) Simply faster reload time for Assault Rifles. A useful skill to have, as ARs usually take 3-5 seconds to reload. Fitness (Level 24) Adds 25% more mobility to you. This isn't very noticeable with high mobility guns, but with LMGs and Heavy Duty guns, it's a big help. Recovery (Level 27) Decreases recovery time by 25% in Multiplayer. Very useful if your accidentally caught napping by the zombies and need to help out your time and get back in the fight. Faster Reload LMGs (Level 30) Simply faster reload time for LMGs. A VERY useful skill for these type of guns (very long reload) and can really keep you alive in some situations. AP Rounds (Level 34) Adds more piercing to your gun. One more pierce your gun has, so you can shoot that extra mamushka, therefore saving ammo and faster killing. On Target (Level 37) Less spread on guns. It increases the accuracy of all guns and reduces the spread of the bullet, so you aren't just spraying and wasting your bullets. Instead, you hit about most zombies with every shot. Good 'eh? Hi-cap Magazines (Level 39) Doubles the ammo held in your gun. It doubles the amount of rounds you have in each mag so you won't be reloading as much and have more time to kill zombies. Because it's unlocked at such a high-rank, it isn't much actual use for leveling up quicker, but it'll still save your butt. Premium Skills These skills are earned by buying them with Mochicoins. These are the special ones that will really make a difference to your game, and really set you apart from the rest of the SAS 3 players. Health Regen Slowly fills up your health bar. VERY useful if you get the odd hit and need a quick recovery, this really does save your life. Costs 2,400 Mochicoins Extra Damage Gives a damage boost of 25% to all your weapons. More powerful shots coming out the end of all your guns... What could be better? Costs 3,000 Mochicoins More Cash for Kills 50% cash bonus for every zombie killed. Very useful if your short on cash and need some ammo or are saving for a gun, but once you hit Level 40, money isn't very necessary, unless you haven't bought every Non-Premium gun yet. Costs 1,600 Mochicoins. More EXP for Kills 50% EXP bonus for every zombie killed. Again very useful for leveling up quicker, but at Level 40 you can't level up so exp is a bit of a waste. Costs 2,400 Mochicoins. Category:Browse Category:All Pages Category:Strategy Guides Category:Useful Pages Category:Popular Pages Category:Premiums Category:SAS3